Wash Up
by EwanJamieMcLaughlin
Summary: Tessa Highlander is shipwreaked and washes up on the shore of Tracy Island. How long can they keep their secret? What will happenn if she discovers them?


As the floor began to fall out from under her, Tessa Highlander wondered if she'd ever see her little sister, Jackie, again. Jackie had gone-it seemed like hours ago, but was most likely only 20 minutes or so-to find help. She had not returned.

Tess was worried. It wasn't like her sister not to show back up. More importantly, there was no time left _for_ her to show up.

As quickly as possible, Tess grabbed the nearest and largest piece of wood she could find. She held on to it tight as the icy Atlantic waters hit her. _How could they not have seen us? Why did this happen? Is God trying to punish me for something?,_ she thought.

Soon, she was floating along peacefully, grasping the plank of wood for dear life. As she began to travel down the current, though, she lost consciousness.

Tess awoke sometime the next day.

"Where _am_ I?" She thought desperately, without opening her eyes.

Something licked her face. She opened her eyes with a start, and found it was only the water, lapping at her face. She'd washed up on the shores of....well, where _was_ she? _She_ had no idea.

She rolled over in the sand, then quickly pulled herself out of the water. She looked around her. In front of her was the Atlantic-far and wide-behind her was shore. Was she on an island? Was she back home in Great Britain? Or had she made it to a whole other country altogether?

Tess was startled out of her thoughts when she heard laughter in the distance. She was near people! Yes! Could they help her? She hoped so, but if she was in another country, it was possible they didn't speak English.

_Oh, well, _she thought, _it's worth a shot._

"Help!!" Tess cried, surprising herself with the intensity in her own voice. "Help!! Somebody, _please!"_

She soon heard the voices go silent, as though they were straining to listen. She took a deep breathe, and with her last bits of strength, she gave one final yell: "Help me!!!" then, she collapsed. The icy waters had taken their toll on her. The voices in the distance grew louder, stronger, more determined. She knew they'd help her, and that made her smile for the first time in weeks.

Then, once again, she passed out.

When Tess awoke, she screamed.

Had she seen the ghost of her long-dead mother? No.

Had she awoken in the afterlife? Not quite.

Had she encountered her worst fear? Nope.

The situation was far worse.

There was a strange man leaning over her, while she lay in a strange bed.

When she'd finished screaming, she lifted her hand and slapped him so hard, he screamed. "Ow!!!" He backed off.

She looked around the room. Including the brown-haired man she'd just slapped, there was a total of five men standing around her, and one lady, almost all of which were laughing hysterically at their companion's misfortune. With the exception of the one standing in the doorway, they all looked to be in their twenties; he seemed to be in his fifties.

There was another brown-haired man, and 2 blondes, of different shades. The other was gray-haired. They all looked similar, so she guessed that they were related.

She suddenly remembered everything at once. "Where am I?! _Who are you people?!"_ she demanded.

"One question at a time," the one stroking his cheek said bitterly.

"Chill." The light-blonde looked over at brown-hair.

"Okay..."Tess began cautiously, "where am I?"

"Tracy Island." The ash-blonde spoke offhandedly.

"And you are?" Tess questioned, waving her hand to further prove she was clueless.

"The Traceys," The older gentleman replied, straightening up importantly.

"Fair enough." Tess relaxed. "You're the ones who saved me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," nodded the hurt one, with a bitter look in his eyes, and a hint of dislike in his tone.

"Now," the older gentleman announced, coming out of the doorway, "Who are _you_, and why are _you_ here?"

"Um...well, my name is Tessa Highlander...though, I prefer 'Tess' if you don't mind. I was shipwrecked......"

Tess told then how she was born and raised in the US, but her mother always longed to go back to England-where _she_ had been born and raised. They soon moved there-their father had died while Jackie was two, and Tess was 5. She had lived there years without problems. But when her mother died in a car accident suddenly, 5 years ago, things changed.

Tess and Jackie moved into their Grandmamma's small apartment, and worked in a bakery for the next 4 and a half years. They had to work very hard, for even though the Highlanders were prosperous, the Mountain-Fields (her mother's side) were proud, and would not accept charity. Just after her 21st birthday, her Uncle Bernard from St. Louis came to "take her and her sister back home-to America at long last". Much as Tess despised the conditions she lived in, she loved England. She refused, and for months, he stayed, buying her and her sister gifts trying to win them over. The gifts did not influence her decision, but she realized she could not live in these conditions much longer. She finally accepted his offer.

So, soon she was on a large cruise liner on her way "home", when all of the sudden, another large ocean liner crossed their path, and they collided. She still didn't understand _how_ it happened. Her Uncle was one of the first that disappeared. She saw him fall into the ice, as he was quite near the scene of the collision. He didn't have a life belts on when he fell over, and she didn't see him come back up. She told them that her sister had gone to find life belts for them, and she hadn't returned. She told these "Tracys" that she grabbed a piece of wood at the last moment, and hung on tight. Tess recounted her adventure in the icy waters, and passing out. She had floated down the current, lost consciousness, then woken up on the shores of Tracy Island. When she'd heard voices, she'd cried for help, and then passed out again.

When she'd finished, she looked at their faces. All seemed entirely focussed on her.

"So....She pondered, looking down and nowhere else, "did International Rescue get to the scene, I wonder...."

They all looked at her wide-eyed, and at each other. She didn't see either movement as she stared into the tea one of them had given her. "I'm fascinated by them," she explained distantly, as though in a trance. She looked up, but still seemed distant. "They do so much good, and they don't ask for anything in return. That was the only thing that kept me going during the accident-the prospect of meeting them, thanking them myself, even in this situation, it seemed surreal."

"They were able to save most of the people," the dark-haired one said-he seemed to be the oldest, "but 78 drowned. They said that though they try, they can't save everyone."

"How do you know this?" Tess asked, seeming less distant.

He ducked out of her room for a moment, and returned with a newspaper. He threw it on her bed. Everything was there, front page. "Oh.."was all she could manage.

After asking her one last time if she needed anything, they left her to sleep.

Tessa awoke hearing voices in the lounge, just outside her door. She wanted to get out of her awful bed-it was a nice bed, really, she supposed, but, well, she had always been an active person, and being bed-ridden from the cold water was not agreeing with her.

She walked out into the hallway, leading to what she believed was the lounge. She stopped in the doorway, though, her instinct telling her not to move any closer into the conversation. She listened, unable to control eavesdropping.

"So, how long is she going to stay?" the one she'd hit asked.

"I'm not sure. We can't keep her here too long; the longer she stays here, the greater the risk. But, on the other hand, she's in no condition to leave," the grey-haired one stated, from behind a desk.

"I hardly think she suspects anything," brown-haired pointed out.

"That may be true, Scott, but what if she does? We know _nothing_ about her. For all we know, she's an accomplice to the Hood," the youngest-looking blonde pointed out.

"Alan's right, can't deny that," replied the one she'd hurt.

At this point Tessa was very confused. What were they discussing? Well, obviously her, but what was so secret about Tracy Island?

"Well, we'll have to see....Gordon, why don't you go and check on her? She might want something to eat," the father-it seemed-stated.

"Yeah, just don't lean in too close," the hit-one cracked. Gordon just smirked.

Tessa panicked. She knew she couldn't make it back to her room in time, and if she didn't move, she'd be discovered. So, she walked out of the hall, yawned, and gave them a sleepy expression (which she hoped worked). She then stated as everyone stared, "Ummm, where's the bathroom?"

She knew they suspected something, because they all replied (at nearly the same time), "Down that hall and to your left."

"Um, thanks." She cocked an eyebrow to show her suspicion. Tess hoped this would make them think that she didn't hear anything. She turned and left...but not really.

Tess had always been a really good listener. So, when she as sure that they thought she was in the bathroom, she reopened the door just a hair, and listened. Tessa needed answers.

"Virgil, didn't it seem a little odd that she appeared just as Gordon was coming her way?" Alan asked, cautious.

"Yeah, it did....her 'excuses' seemed slightly forced too," Virgil-the one she'd accidentally slapped-replied.

_So much for inheriting mom's acting talents,_ Tess thought miserably.

"Yes, I think we should keep an eye on her. If she seems to display that she knows _anything_, let me know," the older gentleman said.

Figuring it would look suspicious if she walked out right about then, she waited several seconds before purposely flushing, and exiting the bathroom. As she passed them, she gave them an odd look as all of their eyes followed her down the other hall.

Not ten minutes later, Scott appeared in her doorway. He dropped a magazine on her bed, acting as though she had said something to disgrace him.

"Here," he said flatly, "I thought you might want something to read."

"Well, how thoughtful." Tess looked at it. Home repairs. Belch. She unfolded it, smiling ruefully, "My favourite."

He sat down on her bed, and that startled her. She lifted her hand, and placed it one the magazine. Remembering what happened to Virgil, Scott jumped up quickly, a scared look upon his face, causing Tessa to laugh. It felt like it had been forever since she'd done so.

"I don't normally hit people...just when I think or know that they are going to hurt me or my family. Please tell Virgil I'm sorry." She gave him a flirty-pouty look. He nodded.

He was quite for a moment, as he studied her. Finally, when he realised she was staring back, he looked away, stating, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

She thought for a second, "How about another cup of tea?"

"Sure," Scott replied, then left. He returned soon, cup of tea in hand. "Is that everything?"

_No,_ thought Tessa. "Yes," was what came out instead. He left.

She sighed, and picked up the magazine. Soon, she was etherised with the wonders of wallpaper.

The next day, Alan came into her room. "Feeling better?" he smiled.

_At least he _acts_ like he doesn't think I'm a villain,_ she thought. She nodded, smiling back.

"Good," he said, "because I'm going to give you a tour of the house."

Soon, she was walking along side him. He showed her the inside of every room (including the bedrooms, which he told her not to tell about, since his brothers would be ticked), and she had a ball.

When they reached the foyer, she was most delighted. Alan was very enthusiastic about it as well. "This is where my Dad keeps his 'office' as he calls it, and that's the piano Virgil plays, and there's the balcony, and...what's that matter?" She had been caught staring at the large portraits on the wall. There was one of each brother, in their ordinary clothes, and each photo set up as though professionally taken. But, what confused her were the two on the end-she had no idea who they were.

"Who are these people?" Tess asked.

"Well, Me Virgil, Scott-"

"No, I mean the two on the end. The blonde lady, and the blonde gentleman," Tessa explained.

"Oh, well. The lady is a friend of the family, she lives in London, and visits from time to time. The man can hardly be counted as a gentleman, though. He's just my brother, John. Second-oldest-between Scott and Virgil. He's kind of a loner."

"Where is he?"

"He's um.....in London. He lives there. He's a reporter." Alan wouldn't meet her eye.

"Oh." Tess thought the answered sounded forced. It was a lie.

He must have sensed he was blowing the cover, because his enthusiasm took a nose-dive, and the tour ended.

Late that night, Tessa began to wonder who she was really staying with. The Tracys seemed nice enough, but they also seemed evasive. They never really gave her a straight answer on John or that lady. hey just said both lived in London....

_Of course,_ Tess thought, _I may just be going paranoid. I mean, they've been to good to me, never judging me...._

Tessa head music. Beautiful piano music. She pulled on a housecoat, and walked out to the foyer, hiding herself from view the same way she had the other day. Slowly, she looked. It was a beautiful scene.

At a table sat Gordon and Scott, playing a friendly game of chess. At his desk, Mr. Tracy was reading over some paperwork. On the balcony stood Alan and Tin-tin-whom she _thought_ was just a hired-hand, but whom had turned out to be Alan's "special friend" (this news had both shocked and frightened her). But what she found most beautiful was Virgil, sitting at the piano. On his face, was a relaxed look, yet he seemed completely focussed. He looked like this was his place, like he belonged there.

She turned to go back to her room, feeling that there was nothing to be alarmed about anymore.

But she stopped. She turned right back around. She had heard something. Something that would change her life forever. Had she turned back quicker, perhaps she would have left for home the next week, found her sister, and never look back at the Tracys, resuming her normal life. But, the lord works in mysterious ways.

The beeping seemed innocent enough, and she may have continued to walk back to her room, _if_ Virgil hadn't hit a sour note, and then stopped playing altogether.

_If_ Alan and Tin-tin hadn't run in.

_If_ Gordon and Scott hadn't looked up.

So, she turned back around. And she pinched herself. Was it possible? The eyes on the picture of John were blinking in an orange light! She was paralysed with shock.

Then, Mr. Tracy bent over, pushed something (probably a button of some sort). The large paperweight on his desk flipped up, defying gravity-she then realized it had hindges. Then he spoke, "Go ahead, John."

And remarkably, the _picture_ of John was replaced by John _himself_....well, in live tv.

She gasped; _He's wearing an International Rescue uniform!_

_Oops_, was her next thought, as they all turned towards her...even the "tv" John.

"We don't have time for this. _She knows_. John, what's up?" Scott said, looking angrier at her then he sounded...if that was possible.

"Right. An Air plane has crashed into a large pit in South Africa. Cranes can't get it out." John looked worried.

"Right, we'll need the Mole. I'll probably need someone else as well." Virgil stood.

"Brains will go with you." Mr. Tracy motioned towards the man sitting in the corner, fixing something. He got up and walked towards Virgil. "Alan, you can go too," he added.

"Right." Alan got up.

And then, Alan went out of the room. Scott went over, grabbed part of the wall, and it turned around, like some secret entrance in a movie. At this point, she wasn't even shocked with Virgil stood over at another section in the wall, and it flipped over, so he was sliding down backwards.

Then, the remaining Tracys looked at her. John had disappeared. They all seemed expecting, angry, threatening....

_These are the people I idolize? They're so threatening...well, then again, I suppose _I_ seem threatening to them...listen to me, it sounds like I'm talking about a mouse or something_.

"Okay, _why_ did you try to find us?" Mr. Tracy looked the most threatening.

"I didn't try to follow you...everything I told you was true. I washed-up here from that ship wreak. What more do you need to know?" Tessa was confused.

"Proof," Gordon said simply.

"How?" She looked at them expectantly. "All my id was destroyed...well, except for my driver's licence, but you've seen that-"

"No, no...if you're _really_ who you say you are, you'll be on the 'missing' list from that ship wreak. Not 'casualty'; not 'found', _missing_." Mr. Tracy leaned back in his seat.

Tessa paused. "When will this list be out?"

"72 hours," Tin-tin said.

"Until then, you'll be under strict supervision. _No_ leaving your room." Mr. Tracy looked at her strictly.

"Fine....72 hours. I'll _be_ on that missing list."

The next three days passed like malaises in winter.

First, Tess was pretty well confined to her room. Though, occasionally, she could sneak out into the foyer, when only Kerono-Tin-tin's father-was around. He seemed to understand her. She would sit down on a stool, and stare out the window at the people below. They would be playing in the pool, or reading, walking, hiking, anything. It was something she couldn't do. She was not allowed outside.

Though she stared out that window for hours at a time, hardly moving, she was never noticed. Or at least she never thought she had been seen by anyone, and no one said anything. As soon as someone moved towards the house, she moved away from the window.

She silently slunk back into her room the third day, after seeing the group of smiling people head inside. She sighed when she reached her room. She was bored, but yet not. She had thought for three days now about what would have happened if she had said "Yes" to her Uncle sooner. Or if she hadn't snuck out of her room 3 days ago.

There came a knock on her door. It opened to reveal Gordon. "The list is out...Dad wants you in the foyer, _now."_

She got up and followed him. Everyone was in there. It was very nerve-racking.

"Ahem," Mr. Tracy started, "as Gordon has likely told you, the list is out. It was in the paper today." He paused.

"And?" she coaxed nervously.

"Sons, Kerono, Brains, Tin-tin....this person who stands before us is-"

The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"-Tessa Anne Highlander. Picture and all is here."

Tessa smiled. She had known this would happen, but it was still a relief.

"Now, we must decide what to do with you..."Mr. Tracy threaded his fingers. "Much as it is a relief not to have a _spy_ among us, it would have been a lot easier to decide what to do with you. We cannot turn you loose completely, you know our identities. However, it would not be fair to you to keep you locked-up here, either."

"Right, well..in all honesty...I mean, I don't want to _intrude_....but, if it helps any...there is nothing except my sister for me in America, and if I go back to the UK, well, I'll have to go back to near poverty," Tessa stumbled.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They didn't look at her.

"What....?" Tess looked around for an answer. "It's Jackie, isn't it?"

Scott nodded. Tears welded up in her eyes. "Is she...did she...did she make it?"

Mr. Tracy looked down. He pushed the list out for her to see. She didn't need to see it.

"Oh...I, I see. If you'll excuse me...." She turned and calmly walked back to her room, teas falling from her eyes. No one tried to stop her.

She stayed in that room for days. Occasionally, someone-usually Scott-would come in, ask if she needed anything, and leave. They usually left her something that she hadn't asked for, but that they knew she had needed.

One night, she couldn't sleep. It was not unusual, lately, but she was tired. She got up, deciding to watch the tide come in from the overly-large window in the lounge.

As she walked in the hall, she heard music. _Virgil probably can't sleep either._

She was right. Virgil was sitting at the piano, playing.

She sat near by, watching, listening.

Much as Tessa adored Scott, for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend, she couldn't deny she had feeling for Virgil. He didn't seem more or less reserved; but he seemed like there was something he was hiding, something that hurt him. Scott would come to her, asking her if she needed anything at least twice a day; Virgil had never.

He didn't seem to mind her there; in fact he didn't seem to notice. Until he said, while playing a soft tune, "Can't sleep?"

"No."

He finished the piece. "Me neither. Haven't been able to for awhile."

"I just can't get over my sister...."

"I know how you feel...when our mother died....well, there wasn't a dry eye in the house for _months_. It seemed Scott got over it the fastest, but I know him; he's always trying to keep up the tough big-brother appearance...he still feels the pain. I know I do."

"I'm sorry...I know what it's like to loose a parent. I've lost two." They sat there quietly for a few moments.

"Dad wanted someone to let you know....I'm not sure if Scott's been in to tell you yet..."he paused.

"What? Scott has barely said 2 words to me. He seems to think I can't talk about it." She stared at him, studying his face, gaging his reaction. His face barely flickered, but she saw surprise there.

"Maybe Scott thinks that you, perhaps, aren't yet ready to think about your future from here, what with the news of....your sister...Maybe he's right to." Virgil looked at her this time.

"Whatever it is, I think it is better for me to hear it now. The worst of my grief I believe has passed. It gets easier each day, although it will be _years_ before it's gone. I _want_ to hear what it is you have to say."

He sighed. "Then I guess I should tell you. My father has carefully considered his and our options. He has done a full background check on you-don't get upset, it was necessary-and he feels you are trustworthy. He thinks that if we were to let you go back to England-or to the US, though you don't seem to want to go there-"

"-definitely not!"

"Anyways, if you wanted to go to England in say, a week or two, that could be arranged. You'd be sworn to secrecy, though."

"Of course," Tessa said quietly.

"However, he knows how you despised living in near poverty. And, that isn't really something we agree with people living in, and it would seem suspicious if we funded you. So, after careful consideration...we don't really expect you to take on this, but...well, we want to leave open the option for you to...stay here. You could live on the island, and help us. Now, it probably wouldn't be going out on mission or anything quite like that, but you'd still be helping."

She thought for a moment.

"Don't make your decision now. You could probably use some sleep. Give it a few days thought. If Scott doesn't mention it to you, then my Dad certainly will. I know Scott was the one who _eagerly _volunteered to tell you, so please, act like you don't know, and I won't get in trouble."

She laughed. "Okay, I'll think about it. Now, I'm going to bed." She left, smiling all the way back.

She stayed in her room for all of the next day. Everyone assumed she was still grieving, but Virgil knew better. Virgil knew she was making a tough decision that would change her life.

Personally, he hoped she stayed.

Virgil realized as he sat scanning the newspaper, not really reading, that his brother seemed connected to Tessa. He realized that his brother had volunteered not just because he wanted to seem all tough and big-brother-like. He liked her.

But Virgil liked her too.

This was confusing. He decided to go for a walk.

"Hey Virg-where _are_ you going?" Scott called, "The party is in the pool."

"I'm gonna take a walk. Oh, and before I forget, have you talked to Tessa yet?"

"Yeah, actually, I told her this morning. She seemed a little flustered. I'd give her a couple of days to make a decision."

"Good thinking." He was pretty sure Tess would have her decision made _before_ then, but he knew better than to pick a fight with Scott.

He was right.

She had made up her mind. That night, around 7 or so, she heard Virgil playing in the living room. The song was sad, and sweet, and she knew it complete back when she was a Billy Joel fan.

As she walked in, no one seemed to notice her much. It was as though she had blended with the family. She smiled at that.

The scene she saw was much the same she had the faithful night. Alan and Tin-tin were indeed on the balcony. Kerono was in the kitchen with Grandma, baking something (Grandma had flown in just the other day). Mr. Tracy was, once again, reviewing paperwork. However, instead of sitting playing Scrabble with Scott and Brains (she _really_ hoped that wasn't his real name), Gordon had a guitar in his hands. He went and sat down in a chair near Virgil and began to play. Virgil momentarily looked over at him, and smiled. It seemed so beautiful.

She smiled, and was about to go back to her room, when Scott looked up and smiled. She blushed and turned away slightly. Brains noticed his large smile, and turned his head. He smiled knowingly, and turned back around. Scott whispered something to Brains, and he shook his head jokingly, whispering back. Scott smiled, and got up, moving towards her.

Virgil looked up, but she didn't notice. The look in his eye would have explained a lot about what was going on in the mind of Virgil Tracy had she seen it.

"So, what's up?" Scott smiled at her.

She grinned. "I have made up my mind."

"Already?" He seemed slightly shocked.

"Well, it was tough, but not hard...I knew pretty quickly where I was needed."

"Okay."

She walked away from Scott, and went over to Mr. Tracy's desk. "Mr. Tracy?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"I heard about your ideas about where I'm staying. And I've made my decision."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"And?" he prompted, placing down the papers, and threading his fingers.

She smiled, looking around the room, then back at him. "I want to stay."


End file.
